The global workforce is increasingly mobile and handheld computing is on the rise. Smart handheld processors are emerging from the realm of individual purchases to enterprise deployment as they become key tools for connectivity to the corporate environment. Development of handheld applications and wireless technology tailored for a specific enterprise represent are serving the increasing mobile worker population. Handheld computer systems are ideal for applications that require: (1) highly portable devices—that are no longer constrained by a keyboard; (2) intuitive features—that resemble an environment familiar to the users; (3) improved efficiency,—that enables accurate data collection and manipulation; and (4) flexibility—that enables a wide variety of types of data entry.
By the year 2005 as much as 50 percent of all communication terminals will be mobile. These machines, while offering substantial storage capacity and computing power have only limited communication capabilities. As a result, users are gaining access to the powerful computing infrastructure.
Security is no longer an optional network component. Today organizations of all sizes are discovering the need to protect their networks from both external and internal unauthorized users. In the days before remote access, organizations had controlled, hard-wired networks, which provided a certain degree of physical security. Network access was limited to users physically located in the building. Requiring users to type in a name and password, added another layer of security to the network. Providing remote network access has added an entirely new dimension to network access and system integrity.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,838,306 (O'Connor, et al.) discloses a mouse with a security feature. The mouse computer input peripheral device includes a window area integrally constructed within the mouse and positioned at an area on the mouse upon which a user normally places a finger in operating the mouse. U.S. Pat. No. 5,991,413 (Borza, et al.) discloses a mouse adapted to scan fingerprint data. In an attempt to address these concerns, a biometric pointing device such as a mouse is presented incorporating therein a contact imager. The contact imager fits within a small enclosure. Further, data transmission means within the mouse provides a signal to a single port on a computer indicative of the output data from both the contact imaging means and the pointing device. Also, PCT Application No. PCT/US99/17900 entitled “Identification Confirmation System” filed on Apr. 7, 1999; U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/490,687, entitled “Writing Implement and Data security systems” filed on Jan. 24, 2000; U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/535,411, entitled “Method for Identity Verification” filed on Mar. 20, 2000; and PCT Application No. PCT/US00/19652 entitled “Identity Authentication System and Method” filed Jul. 18, 2000 by this applicant disclose the use of fingerprint sensors disposed in the barrel of a stylus used to generate an electronic signature as the preferred digital signature.
In addition, Polaroid has introduced a tow-cost finger image scanner, targeting users with concerns for desktop security concerns and for personal security in e-commerce. The new finger image scanner is built into keyboards. Compaq Computer also markets a keypad with a fingerprint scanner. White connected to systems and retrieving or transmitting data, security is critical. Secure connections may not be necessary when browsing the news, for example, but is needed when connected to networks.
What is needed is a data security system wherein data resources are available only to authorized users and only after the user's identity has been confirmed such that the user cannot deny the communication. What is needed is a data security system and system components that authenticate identity for each entry or access to data; that authenticate identity on a continual basis with each request, and provide such authentication in a seamless and incidental manner without the necessity of extra hand or finger movements; and that are secure and discourage hackers.